just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: Starboy - performed by Stuck On a Feeling
Lyrics I'm tryna put you in the worst mood, ah P1 cleaner than your church shoes, ah Milli point two just to hurt you, ah All red lamb' just to tease you, ah None of these toys on lease too, ah Made your whole year in a week too, yeah Main bliss out of your league too, ah Side bliss out of your league too, ah House so empty need a centerpiece Twenty racks a table cut from ebony Cut that ivory into skinny pieces Then she clean up with her face, man I love my baby You talking money need a hearing aid You talking 'bout me I don't see the shade Switch up my style I take any lane I switch up my cup I kill any pain Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Every day a loser try to test me, ah Every day a loser try to end me, ah Pull off in that roadster SV, ah Pockets over weight getting hefty, ah Coming for the king that's a far cry I come alive in the fall time I No competition I don't really listen I'm in the blue Mulsanne bumping New Edition House so empty need a centerpiece Twenty racks a table cut from ebony Cut that ivory into skinny pieces Then she clean up with her face, man I love my baby You talking money need a hearing aid You talking 'bout me I don't see the shade Switch up my style I take any lane I switch up my cup I kill any pain Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Let a good ol' Brad Pitt legend of the fall Took the year like a bandit Bought mama a crib and a brand new wagon Now she hit the grocery shop looking lavish Star Trek groove in that Wraith of Khan Girls get loose when they hear this song Hundred on the dash get me close to God We don't pray for love we just pray for cars House so empty need a centerpiece Twenty racks a table cut from ebony Cut that ivory into skinny pieces Then she clean up with her face, man I love my baby You talking money need a hearing aid You talking 'bout me I don't see the shade Switch up my style I take any lane I switch up my cup I kill any pain Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Look what you've done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm a i'm a i'm a Starboy Category:Musicals Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show